The Stars Are on Our Side
by H.R.Snow-Wolf
Summary: Hannah Roth is a new member of Fairy Tail, and she became increasingly attracted to Loke, Lucy's celestial spirit. What will Lucy do when she finds out? (I am terrible at summaries) I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. I only own my OC.


I love him-a lot. Being a part of Fairy Tail has made that perfectly clear. Every time Lucy summoned him, I feel like stone. My heart rate increases to maximum heights, and I pretty much lose any concentration on the battle that is being fought. The man I love you may ask? Oh, his name is Loke and he is the leader of the Zodiac keys of the celestial word. Being with him was impossible as I could not stay in the celestial world for very long and likewise for him. It was that forbidden love crap you hear all the time in books and movies. As I sit in the guild hall, all I can do is think about him. Loke.

"Hey, Hannah. You okay?"

"Gah, don't scare me like that. I was daydreaming, Grey."

"Oh my bad. How was I supposed to know, Hannah," he said sarcastically.

"Well, you weren't. I guess I am just sensitive right now."

"That is my queue to leave."

"Whoa, wait just a minute. I thought you asked if I was okay."

"Then you said you were sensitive right now, and I am not very good with 'lady problems'. Maybe go talk to Lu.."

"No! I am good."

"What? You two in a fight or something?"

"No, that is not it. I…Just do not want to talk to her right now. Maybe Erza? Yeah…Where is she?"

"Hmm, I think she is with Natsu on a job. They should be back later today though."

"Okay. Thanks, Grey."

"Yeah, don't mention it. If you really need help though with your 'sensitivity,' you should talk to Lucy as she is sitting at the bar this very moment. You hear me?"

"Like I said, I do not want to chat with her right now, _you hear me_?"

"Okay, okay. See you later."

I watched him as he went to talk with Elfman. I know Lucy was really nice, but she was the celestial wizard with Loke. It would be kind of awkward. Ugh. I stand up to walk out of the guild hall, but a voice stops me.

"Well, hello Lucy. You have not called on me in a very long time. What's up lovely lady?"

Oh no. As I turn my head slowly, I saw Loke sitting at the bar with Lucy.

"Uh, sorry about that Loke. It has been pretty slow for me. It sucks too as I have to pay rent soon."

"You always have to pay rent," he laughed and rubbed her head.

"Yeah, yeah-Don't do that," she said as she rubbed down her messed up hair.

With his hands in the air, he stated, "Sorry!"

Feeling like I was going to cry, I tried to make my way to the door. He can't see me this way.

"Hannah! Hey! Come here and talk to me. This man is boring me," Lucy shouted as she giggled.

_Oh, come on. Just like the freaking movies._

"That hurts, Lucy," Loke stated in that playful 'taken aback look.'

"I was aiming for your ego," she giggled.

Ugh, I do not want to feel rude. Sure, yeah, whatever. As I walk to the chair sitting next to Lucy, I can feel Loke's gaze directed right at me.

"Hey, Lucy. How are you," I asked?

"You would not believe the day I had. First…"

Yeah, pretty much zoned out after that. Like I said before though, Lucy is very nice. I just feel kind of awkward in being here. I looked at her, but in my peripherals I looked at Loke. God, I just hate the fact I am one of those freaking girls. Like really? I am pretty obsessed. He smiles as Lucy said something funny. I guess? Maybe? I giggle not knowing what she said. I guess it was alright as she did not say anything about it.

"Oh, where are my manners. Hannah, I do not think you even met Loke other than seeing me call for him. Hannah, this is Loke, and Loke, this is Hannah," Lucy stated after her ramble.

"Nice to meet you, miss. It is a pleasure meeting you," Loke stuck out his hand.

I stick out mine to shake his. "It is nice to meet you too, Loke. You are a pretty cool spirit." Pretty cool spirit? Wait, what?

"haha Thanks," he said as he rubbed his head.

Lucy raised her eyebrow. "Well, I think it is time for you to get going. Hannah and I are going to go out for a bit," she stated to Loke.

Huh? This is the first time I am hearing about this. "Oh, Lucy, you are kicking me out so soon," he winked.

"Yeah-Good riddance," she said sarcastically.

"Bye for now, love. It was nice meeting you, Hannah," he stated as he faded out.

"Hmm, I guess this could be my woman instincts, but I feel like you have a crush on my spirit," she stated as she looked at me.

Crap, crap, crap. She hates me. She wants to feed me to Plue, The Canis Minor celestial spirit.

"Uh, Lucy, I am sorry. I am really sorry. I…just really like him."

"haha Why are you saying sorry? I frankly do not care if you like him. Not my type to say the least."

My eyes widen. "Oh, so you do not mind?"

"Not at all. I kind of knew something was up. First, you would not talk to me at all. Like, really? Hannah, I am your friend and your guild mate. You can tell me anything, even if it has something to do with my celestial spirit. They are people too. They deserve to be happy. So, if Loke likes you as well, I will be happy for you guys."

I hug her. "Thanks, Lucy. I do not know why I have been avoiding you like a child."

"Don't ever do that again, okay?"

"Okay. So, do you think I have a chance?"

"Well, Loke chases anything with a skirt. You do have a chance to go on a date with him at least. Now, to be a girlfriend? I am not too sure on that. You really will need to touch his heart."

"Oh, so he is a ladies man?"

"That's right. You have not been at Fairy Tail that long. Yeah, he was the 'ladies man' of the guild. Had girls around him all the damn time. It was obnoxious. Don't worry though, Hannah. I am sure you can turn him around."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

She giggles. "I will set something up with him. I will get back with you with a time and day. Like I said, don't worry about it. Just have fun."

I smile. "Thanks again. Well, I guess I will be heading back to my house. It was nice talking to you, Lucy. Again, I am sorry I was avoiding you. You are too nice to avoid."

"You got that right, Hannah Roth. I am always here for you."

I stand up and wave. She smiles back at me. I wanted to pull a girlish scream and dance but opted out of it. Tomorrow will be a good day.

**~Next Day~**

I walked into the guild hall rested and not to toot my own horn, fancy as hell. My hair was in my signature braid and I had a cute skirt and blouse on. I searched around for Lucy. When I found her, she was sitting next to Natsu, Grey, and Erza. Happy was there too. I walk over and sat next to Natsu.

"Good Morning, shorty," Natsu stated. (Oh, yeah-I am pretty short compared to a lot of people. Just going to throw that out there.)

"Hey, how are you guys doing?"

"I am well, thank you Roth," Erza stated. She was so beautiful, it was unreal. I just loved the color of her hair.

"Hey, Hannah! When we are finished here, I have to talk to you privately," Lucy stated.

My heart thumped faster. "Oh, okay!"

"We are a team, Lucy. Whatever you want to say to her, we can talk about it too," Happy called out.

"Shut it, you stupid cat. This is girl talk," she hissed.

"You look ugly when you get mad," he says smugly.

"Ugh, can't you ever keep your thoughts to yourself?"

Everyone laughed. "Hey, Hannah, you feeling better today? It seems you had no problem in talking to Lucy yesterday," Grey stated.

"Oh, yeah. Everything is good now. It was just a misunderstanding."

Lucy puts an arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, we are buddies now."

"You are creepy, Lucy," Happy laughs.

"I am going to beat you cat," Lucy shouted.

"Well, I think it is time for us to start the day with some jobs. It was nice talking to you all. Natsu, Grey, and Happy-Are you coming with me," Erza asked?

"Yeah, as long as we get there by foot. My stomach is still upset from the last job you put me through," Natsu answered.

"You're such a sissy," Grey said as he rolled his eyes.

"You got something to say to me, Ice Princess?"

"You bet, Flame Brain."

They get up to start fighting but Erza stood up looking absolutely terrifying. They coward and decided against the brawl. As they walked up to the job board, Lucy slid me a piece of paper. I picked it up and read it. It stated "Tonight at 8." I look at her. She smiled and stated. "I know it is a little soon, but he really wants to go on the date."

"Oh, it is fine. Thank you so much, Lucy."

"Don't mention it! I may have a cute little number in my closest if you want to come by my house."

"That would be really cool, thanks again."

"Sweet! I can even have Cancer do your hair."

"Isn't that the guy that keeps calling you 'baby'?"

She smirks. "That's the guy."

"Alright! I will be at your house around 7. That should be enough time to get ready."

"Come by at 6. I actually just want to talk to you as well. Erza is really nice, but she is not too girly. I kind of just want to have a girl to girl chat."

"Oh, alright. That is fine."

"Thanks, Hannah. See you later."

"See you soon!"

We walked up to the board to grab a job. I couldn't wait until tonight. I did a little shake standing at the board and Lucy laughed. 8 o'clock. It was a date.

**~6 o'clock~**

As 6 o'clock rolled around, I was in the middle of Lucy's home. She went into her drawers to look for the dress she was talking about earlier. I was so excited. I couldn't keep my jitters in check.

"Relax, Hannah," Lucy giggled.

"I am trying!"

She pulls out a dazzling dress. _(Author Note: I have the concept of the dress on my profile if you want to take a look at it)_ It was a pretty pink dress with a black belt around the waist. The corset-like top had small little diamond like rocks that sparked under the light of the room. The real focal point was the skirt of the dress. It had different color stands of fabric that flowed almost perfectly.

"It…It looks perfect," I state in awe.

"haha I thought you may be a pink kind of gal," Lucy winks.

"Can I try it on?"

"Well, yeah! You are wearing it to the date, you know?"

I take the dress and make my way to the bathroom. The dress was so soft and beautiful. I didn't want to rip it or mess it up.

After a few minutes, I step out. Lucy's eyes widened. "Well, don't you just look cute as hell?"

I roll my eyes. "Thanks-I am not aiming for cute though."

She shrugs. "Well, I guess I am going to call on Cancer. He will know what to do with that mop of yours."

"Well, thanks, I guess."

She giggled. "Open, Gate of the Crab. Cancer!"

"Hello, Baby. How can I help you today?"

She puts her hand on her forehead. "Cancer, would you be able to help Hannah out on a new do?"

"I would be happy to, Baby."

I sit down in front of a mirror. Cancer looks at me through the mirror and states, "What would you like to have done, Baby?"

I giggled. "Well, I was thinking of a cute up do. Would that look good?"

"I will work my magic. Just keep still and await the styling, Baby."

I watched as he worked with his scissors. It was kind of amazing he can do so much with those things. After a few moments, my hair was up and curled at the ends. There were small jewels that littered my pony tail and it looked stunning. I smile at the mirror. "It looks perfect, Cancer. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Baby. It was my pleasure," he stated before fading out.

I turn to smile at Lucy who was sitting on her bed. "Lucy, I am really grateful for all you have done. I really hope Loke thinks I am beautiful."

"He will-I am sure of it. You look stunning."

"Thank you."

She gets up to hug me. "Hannah, I just want you to know, if the date does not end well (or he just is not interested after the date) I am always here for you. We are a team."

I smile and hug her back. "I will take that into account. Thank you, Lucy. So, what would you like to talk about for the remaining of the time?"

"Well, to be honest, I wanted to speak about the upcoming date."

"Oh, alright."

"According to Loke, he is taking you to an Italian restaurant down the street. I know, pretty cliché. Then he didn't tell me what was going to happen after that."

My heart sank. What were we going to do? Sex maybe? Then if we did that, he may not want to date me again. It would be a sleep and leave type of situation.

"Well, I am not sure. I will come by your place, I guess."

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, if you do any funny business, I want you to be careful? Am I clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. I do not want you hurt."

"I understand."

After a few hours of chit chatting, 8 rolled around and Loke appeared in Lucy's home. He was wearing his signature black suit and red tie. I smiled and got up. He raised his eyebrow and reached for my hand to kiss it. (Wow, he really is cliché)

"You look beautiful, Hannah," he stated.

"Thank you, Loke."

"Loke, if you hurt her, I will hurt you right back," Lucy hissed.

"Lucy, I promise I will not hurt your friend. I will treat her with the utmost respect and kindness," he spoke with sincerity and seriousness.

"Good. I hope you have fun you two. You deserve to be happy."

I grab my little handbag and start to walk towards the door with Loke. I turn to Lucy and thank her.

Stepping out into the cool breeze caused goosebumps to form on my body. I look up at the starry sky in awe.

"Beautiful, huh," Loke stated.

"Yeah, it is very beautiful. The sky has always intrigued me. When I look up at the night sky, I know we are part of this universe. We live in the universe. What is even more special is that the universe is in us as well. Many people feel kind of small because the cosmos is so vast. I don't feel that way though. I feel big. Since all of what makes up the universe is in me as well, I feel connected."

He raised his eyebrows. "That is very perceptive. That makes you even more intriguing to me."

"Well, thanks," I smiled at him.

"You know, Lucy spoke very highly about you."

"Oh?"

"She said you were beautiful-Which I saw back at the guild. She also stated you were a kind and gentle human being that would do anything to make people happy. I like that in a person. Even if I can't be here all the time on this earth, I would be more than willing to test this relationship out because of her high recommendation."

"I really have to hug her when I see her again. She really is a sweetheart."

"She is the kindest master anyone could hope for. She is even a better friend."

"She really is."

"Well, we are getting close to the restaurant. Have an idea on what to order?"

"Hmm, since it is an Italian restaurant, I would have to say the standard pasta. I am a noodle type of gal."

He smiled down at me. "Well, alright! Sounds good to me."

When we got to the building, we made our way inside. After being seated, we ordered and were left alone. "So, how did you come to know Fairy Tail," Loke asked?

"Well, I actually heard a ton about the guild via how much commotion they stirred all the time. So much destruction to get the job done. After hearing that, I wanted to be a part of it. I wanted to be a guild member of Fairy Tail. How did you get to be one of Lucy's spirits?"

"Now that is a long story. To shorten it up, she saved me. She stood up for me, and the Celestial Spirit king gave me a second chance and placed me into Lucy's care. One of the best things that has happened to me."

"Oh wow, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, she really is a great human being."

As the food came to our table, we had gotten into huge conversations on the cosmos, the celestial spirit world, my height (I honestly don't know why), and the jobs I took on after making it into Fairy Tail. We ate in silence pretty much the whole time as we were both stuffing our face. It was understandable. After finishing, Loke stood up, paid the bill, and escorted me out the doors.

"Oh man, I am stuffed. I do not think I could eat anything else," I said as I stretched towards the sky.

"You know what helps after a good meal like that? Exercise," Loke stated and then winked in my direction.

"Oh, ah, yeah. That works."

He smirked. "So, would you like me to take you back to Lucy's?"

"Um, you can come to my place for a bit. I do not want to end the date quite yet."

"Ah, alright. I would be happy to come see your place."

After a short walk to my home (which was not far from Lucy's nor the restaurant), we walked up to my room. I sat on my bed and stared at my feet. Loke walked over to sit next to me and then leaned over to kiss my shoulder.

"You know, we can just have a cup of coffee if you would like," he stated.

I smiled and looked up at him. I leaned over this time and placed my lips on his. After doing so, Loke cupped my cheek with his left hand and wrapped around my waist with his right. A small kiss turned into a rougher one within seconds, and I found myself fighting to claim dominance with my tongue. He tasted so good. As the war between tongues started to come to a close, Loke started to unzip my dress from the back. He paused for a second and looked into my eyes. "Hannah, are you alright with this? I got carried away and forgot to ask permission first. Lucy would kill me right now."

I giggled. I started to fiddle with his tie and pulled it off. He raised his eyebrow and continued to upzip. "I guess that answers that question."

After my dress was discarded to the floor, Loke looked at my almost naked body and I immediately became self-conscious. I started to cover my breasts, but he stopped me. "We will not have any of that." My eyes widened.

He moved closer to me to kiss my neck and to play with my hair. I removed his jacket and shirt as he was focused on my lips and neck. He was even gorgeous without out the clothes. Figured.

"You like what you see?"

I lightly slapped his shoulder. "Of course, you goof."

He smiled and removed his pants. His erect member showed prominently under his boxes. Seeing this made me immediately turned on, and I am sure he noticed. He then started to rub my clit through my panties. I let out a huge moan and was muffled with a kiss. After a few more moments of teasing, he slipped my panties and bra off and threw them next to the other discarded apparel. Laying me on my back, and lying next to me, Loke pushed a finger through my opening. I jolted with pleasure as he loosened me up for the big finale. I spread my legs as far as they would go and bucked into is hand. He smiled at my actions, and then pulled out. I moaned with the absence of his finger, but immediately changed my mind once he ripped his boxers off. He was quite large, and that made me want him even more than I had. He got on top of me and waited outside for my reassurance. I nodded to him to let him know he can do whatever the hell he wanted to me. He smirked and pushed inside. I let out squeak as I got adjusted to his member being in me. After a few moments, he started to move in and out. His moans became increasing loader with each thrust. As he was thrusting into me, I stared up at him in awe. His face was flushed and his eyes closed. He looked so perfect, and for that very moment of time, he was mine.

"Hannah, I am very close."

"Me…Me too."

His breathing became sporadic and his grip became tighter around my hips. I tightened my legs around his body. After a few moments, he came with a load moan inside of me and I immediately came afterwards. He pulled out and rolled over next to me. "Wow-You are one hell of a woman, Roth."

I smiled and then frowned.

"Loke, I heard you were a ladies man. Is…Is this the end of what we have here?"

He jolted up on to his elbow and rubbed my face. "Hannah, I know my past does not make me look like a very nice guy, but I want you to know something. I do like you, a lot. I know this thing between us has not been going on for a long time, but I would like to try and make this work."

"Really?"

"Really. Besides, I think it is time to settle down for a change. You know?"

"You are okay to settle down with me?"

He turned to smile at me. "To be honest, you are one of the smartest girls I have met in a long time, and you are very beautiful. It is a perfect package if you ask me."

I curled up on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I would have to tell Lucy about this in the morning, but for now, I was pretty tired. I smiled and drifted off in his arms. What a great way to end a perfect date.

**_Author's Note: I have to give credit to Neil DeGrasse Tyson for summarizing his most astounding fact. It truly is wonderful to be able to look into the stars and see the beauty it has to offer. Thank you for reading. You can leave a comment if you would like, and I do hope you have a great day. Happy Reading._**


End file.
